The Hunter and the Hunted
by XxBeAnRxX
Summary: Following the story of Yuuki and Zero, a new student decides to join us. Watch as she learns to live along side those who are feared in the night, and... possibly falls in love?  Follows the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanna point out that this is my very first story. So feel free to read though it and at the end, PLEASE, tell me what you think!  
><strong>

"I'm so bored!" I yelled at my parents who were sitting in the front seats singing, badly might I add. My brother and I were sitting in the back, plugging our ears, (well I was. My brother was smart enough to have brought his iPod with him.) when I finally had had enough. We had been driving for what felt like hours and I was getting tired of all the singing. I mean, how LONG can someone sing some old classical crap before they finally had enough?

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jazmine Konnachi, and currently, we are heading to Cross Academy. That's right, _the_ Cross Academy. Now can you understand why I was bored? I seriously couldn't _wait_ to get there! I had heard lots of stories about the school, but I had never actually been there. And it's almost always about the same subject; gorgeous boys. I mean, who wouldn't want a piece of that? However, there's another reason for me going...

"We're here!" I heard my mom say as the car pulled to a stop at the front of the school gates.

"Finally." My brother and I breathed in unison. Unfortunately for my brother, he had to take the car ride back home, considering he only came because he was forced to by mother dearest.

I got out of car, heading to the trunk to grab the bags my dad had haphazardly threw in before our journey. We all said our goodbyes, and with the promise of calling whenever I was able, I was left waving the car goodbye.

"Alright," I said, leaning over to grip my bags. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

><p><em>The Day Before:<em> Yuuki's POV

Zero and I were currently standing in the Chairman's office. The reason for us being in the office, of course, is because we were going to have a new student tomorrow. Upon hearing this, I hoped it would be someone who could help me and Zero handle the Day class students.

Zero and I are what you would call 'Perfects'. Our job is, basically, to make sure no serious danger comes to the Day or Night class students. However, recently it's been more to keep the Day class girls away from the Night class boys...

"The new students' name is Jazmine Konnachi," the Chairman said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "She should be arriving tomorrow as a Day class student."

"Konnachi?" Zero questioned. I could see him visibly relax upon hearing the name. Curious, I looked from Zero to the Chairman with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes. Konnachi-san is from a long line of vampire hunters"

My eyes widened. _Vampire hunter? Will she-_

"However," he continued. "I have already explained the details to Konnachi-san. She and her family know of our situation, and are willing to help us in any way they can. Hench, Konnachi-san's arrival." the Chairman explained seeming to read my thoughts. "I would like you both to treat her no differently from the other students here. Although, do make her feel welcome." he finished with a warm smile.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted. Nodding, we both left the office, Zero still with a scowl on his face. But I was smiling knowing that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day:<em> Jazmine's POV

_Good God! How many stairs does this campus need!_

I had finally made it up the (completely ridiculous) stairs. It felt like forever for what was probably a good 15 minutes with my baggage... literally. My arms hurt from the straps carving into my skin, my legs hurt from the weight of them all, and too top it all off, I was hungry. The sun was beginning to set and I silently hoped I wouldn't miss dinner.

Fortunately, waiting at the top of the stairs for me, were two students in Day class uniforms. (I would know considering I was going to be in the Day class.) One was a girl a few inches shorter than me. She had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate eyes. The other was a boy about a foot and a half taller than me, with silver hair and lavender eyes.

_Well there's a pretty face_, I thought smiling to myself. Oh, another thing to think about, I like pretty things. Not like, "oooh, shiny". That's just weird.

"You're Jazmine Konnachi, right?" the girl asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I did, however, notice how she had said my name. I scrunched up my nose. _Way too formal._

"Please, call me Jazz." I replied, waving slightly, reassuring her confused face.

"Jazz...-san." She repeated seeming to see how it sounded. "Alright! My name's Yuuki Cross, and this is Zero Kiryu." She motioned to the boy who was holding a scowl on his face. "We're here to take you to your dorm room."

"'Kay." I smiled. "Can I get some food after, though? I'm starving!" I complained, rubbing my growling stomach.

Yuuki and Zero smiled at my lack-of-food respond. _He smiled... looks good on him._

"Of course." Yuuki answered, "Dinner will be starting any minute now, so no need to worry."

_YES!_ I silently cheered.

After walking through the halls, we found the room I would be staying in. Luckily, I didn't have to share the room with anyone, so I threw my bags on one of the beds and followed Yuuki and Zero to the Cafeteria.

After I had satisfied the monster in my stomach, I was then taken to the Chairman's office. As soon as I stepped through the door, I was tackled by blond haired man wearing glasses. I stumbled back from the surprise, feeling a gasp me.

"Ah, Konnachi-chan! How happy I am to see you!" He said with a childish grin on his face.

Recovering quickly, I looked down at the, supposed, Chairman tangled around my midsection. "Call me Jazz, please." I responded, looking over at Zero and Yuuki pleadingly.

Yuuki was a little stunned, but quickly recovered, nagging at the poor Chairman about not acting his age. Zero just stood there with his, probably now permanent, scowl.

_Grumpy, much?_

I looked back at Yuuki and the, now anime crying, Chairman who had untangled himself from me to try to hug Yuuki. Slightly begging for her to call him 'Daddy'.

After a while, he turned to me, smiling. "Jazz-chan, how did you like your room?"

I blinked. I wasn't really expecting that. "It's nice." I said,smiling slightly, hoping there was a point to this.

"Hmmm, Jazz-chan~" He singsonged. "I was hoping you'd be willing to help us out." He stopped, looking at my reaction. "I'd like for you to help Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun with their patrols."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Patrols?"

"Yes. Zero-kun and Yuuki-chan are the schools 'Perfects'. They make sure nothing, ahem, serious happens between the Day and Night class students." He paused, "And since you're a hunter, and you know of our current situation, I was wondering if you'd like to help."

I blinked, again. It's not that the requested surprised me, I honestly kinda half expected it, and I was willing to take it, but... it was just... "I actually don't want to be a vampire hunter."


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want be a vampire hunter."

Wow... Shocker there, right? A vampire hunter that doesn't want to hunt vampires? Yeah, that's what I was getting from reading in their faces. Out of all of them, Zero seemed to be the most shocked. Yuuki... Yuuki was relieved... _Note to self: talk to Yuuki-san._

The Chairman remained unnerved, glasses glinting, "May I ask why?"

I looked at the Chairman to see him serious for the first time since I walking in. "Honestly?" He nodded. "I've never had any issues with vampires, so I don't really see a reason why I should hunt 'em down." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

They were the second group I have said that to. The first being my family. My dad wasn't too thrilled about it... He ended up locking himself in his study, refusing to come out the whole day.

I looked by at the group in front of me. Yuuki and the Chairman seemed happy by my reponse. Zero was just standing there like nothing happened, looking anywhere but at me.

"So, Jazz-chan. Do you want to be a Perfect?" Chairman grinned, changing the subject.

I grinned back, "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>They had told me I didn't have to go patroling that night since I had "just arrived and must be tired from my trip". I didn't mind though. I wanted to get a fresh start on getting the layout of the campus so I wouldn't get lost. I'll admit it, I'm not so great with directions. So there I was, helping Yuuki with her patrols since Zero pretty much ditched us when we left the Chairman's office.<p>

We were silent for a while. Something was nagging at the back of my head.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Yuuki, referring to Zero's antisocialness.

"Zero-kun?" At my nod, she continued. "Yeah. He's been like that since we first met. You get used to it after a while." She finished, shrugging her shoulders.

"When did you two first meet?" I asked, curiously.

"The Chairman brought him home four years ago. Chairman's like my foster dad. I don't know my real parents." She looked down at the ground with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to say anymore." I told her, feeling quilty for making her sad.

"It's alright." She smiled, "Let's finish our patrol so we can get some sleep." She said with mock cheerfulness. I smiled back and we continued patroling.

An hour or so later, we had decided that we were done patroling, making sure none of the Day class students were stupid enough to go out side at almost 2:30 in the morning. Zero had become MIA, so, assuming he left for his dorm, Yuuki and I set off for our dorms to get some well deserved sleep.

"I'll see you in the morning, 'kay?" Yuuki said when we stopped outside my door.

"Yeah, see ya." I said.

We smiled to each other, then Yuuki left, waving, continuing down the hall. I walked inside the room and went straight to the bags that were still lying on one of the beds. I unpacked some pajamas and bathroom necessities and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I walked out wearing fluffy pink pajama pants with black Mickey Mouse heads on them, and a plain black t-shirt and crawled into bed. _So comfy!_ I was so tired that as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was deep asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry... this one's really short. T-T I kinda had a writer's block when I first wrote it out. I write down the basics of the story before I type them up and I only have the first few chapters ready so it might be a while before I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was a pain.

I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep because of patroling the campus into the early hours of the day... Maybe I should have taken up their offer of not going... Oh well, too late now.

Somehow, I made it through the classes (after introducing myself, of course). Yuuki's friend, Yori, made me feel welcome. Of course, some of the other students talked to me, too, but that was probably more from politness than anything.

I must of fallen a sleep after a while, because the next thing I knew, I felt someone shaking me, coaxing me out of sleep. Opening one eye, I saw Yuuki above me. I looked around, noticing classes were over. I had offically slept through my first class at Cross Academy. Well that's one way of making a good impression.

"C'mon, Jazz-san! We gotta get to the Moon Dorm before the other girls do! The Night class has to actually _get_ to class." Yuuki said, shaking me again for good measure.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said groggily, still tired from my nap. I brushed her hand off, hoping she'd stop shaking me and got up, yawning.

I followed Yuuki outside towards the Moon Dorm gates where Zero was already waiting, glaring at the group of screaming fangirls. I shivered from the sight, "It's more like we're protecting the vampires from the humans instead of the other way around." I mumbled to Yuuki.

Yuuki giggled, but nodded at the statement, then jogged acrossed the court yard to deal with the fangirls Zero didn't have. Zero's preferred style being scaring the crap out of the girls by glaring or yelling at them when they became too obnoxious. Yuuki's style being trying to ask them to settle. Poor girl.

Making a decision, I jogged over to Yuuki to help her with her share of fangirls. I stopped behind her, resting my hands on my waist and took a deep breath.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET!" I screamed, imitating Zero's glare to the best of my ablity. It seemed to work as the girls shrieked and took a step back.

"Thank you!" I grinned at them, although, inwardly sighing. These girls were _way_ too annoying.

I looked at Yuuki. She was, literally, stunned. I had probably scared her too since I was right behind her. _Whoops._ I chanced a glance at Zero to see how he was doing. He was glancing my way with a smirk on his face. I smiled seeing as I was making a good impression on him. He didn't seem to have a lot of friends.

All too soon, though, the gates opened.

I swear, Hell had almost broke loose! I mean, seriously. As soon as they past the gate, all the girls screamed and pretty much ran over Yuuki. Fortunatly, I was able to stop them before they got too far. I helped Yuuki up, dusting whatever dirt had coated her uniform from her, um, _fall_.

The girls screamed again (without tackling Yuuki, again). I turned to see a Night class blonde pretending to shot the girls with his finger. Really, dude? You're not helping the situation here! I was soooo going to hit him when I got the chance...

However, I got distracted when a tall, black haired boy came towards mine and Yuuki's direction. He stopped in front of Yuuki and started talking to her about how she was or something. I wasn't really paying attention since it didn't concern me. He then notched he's head towards me, seeming to notice me for the first time.

"Good evening." He held a small smile. "And who might you be?"

I could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't trying to be rude. He was just curious. You know, new face and all...

"Jazmine Konnachi." I said bowing slightly. "But you can call me Jazz."

He nodded, "Pleasure to meet you, Jazz-san."

His nod must of been some sort of code or something. As soon as he did, the blonde from earlier had grabbed both of my hands in his and introduced himself.

"Hello, princess. My name's Aidou Hanabusa." He then took one of my hands, bringing it to his lips to kiss it. I raised an eyebrow, looking around at the other girls. Yep, they totally wanted to kill me...

The newly introduced, Aidou, then twirled me about to introduce me to all of their friends. He stopped and pointed to a much taller man. He had orange-red hair and seemed to hold no emotion on his face. Aidou told me that the man was his cousin and that his name was Akatsuki Kain.

He then turned to the man Yuuki had been talking too. He gave Aidou a look I've only seen between a dog and it's master; superiority. I could feel Aidou shiver just from the look, "That's Kaname Kuran. He's the president of the Moon Dorm."

From the way Aidou was acting, Kaname was not one to mess with. Which meant that if any of them became... out-of-control... he would be the person to go to.

Turning again, Aidou then stopped and pointed at another blonde with green eyes, who was smiling politly in my direction. He seemed to be a pretty nice guy just from looking at him. Before Aidou could say anything though, the unknown blonde had grabbed one of my hands and bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jazz-chan. My name is Takuma Ichijou. Please, call my Ichijou-san."

I smiled back and bowed, "The pleasure's all mine, Ichijou-san."

I was then pulled, dragged actually, by Aidou to continue. A girl with dirty blonde hair stood in front of me. She had a contorted look on her face, like I did something I wasn't suppose to. Luckily, Aidou pulled me out of my thoughts when he said her name was Ruka Souen.

Again, I was twirled around. I was seriously starting to get dizzy. In front of me, stood two people. One was a boy with red hair who held the same expression as the one on Aidou's cousin. The other, being a girl with orange hair pulled into pig-tailed on either side of her head. They both had blue eyes.

Aidou pointed from the boy to the girl, "They are Shiki Senri and Rima Touya."

The girl, now known as Rima, calmly walked towards me. She rummaged through her pockets for a moment before pulling out a box. Pulling out some candy, she looked at it then to me, "Pocky?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly.

I nodded, mumbling a thanks, before sticking the treat in my mouth.

"Oooooh, she likes you." I heard Aidou whisper into my ear. I turned and he stood up, seeming to have finished the introductions.

Quietly, they all (Night class and fangirls) left for class or to their dorms. Zero walked off soon after, leaving Yuuki and I to fend for ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's my third chapter! :D I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, if, for some reason unkown to me, I got names wrong or mixed up, can someone let me know? I know for some I have the last name then first and then some are first to last. I think I was going with how it sounded so if you want me to change it, let me know and I will. **

**Oh! And I wanna let everyone know that next week, I will be going on vaca with my family to Gatlinburg! XD I am plannin on updating the weedend before I go, but if I can't, execpt it sometime after. Unforunatly, I don't know for sure how long we will be gone (i think just Mon-Fri) or if there will computers there... i highly doubt it and we don't have a laptop T-T Anyway, enjoy your day. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mmk, before we start with the story, I just wanna give major thankies to everyone reviewing or alerting my story! X3 They seriously make my day! So again, THANK YOU! 3**

* * *

><p>I honestly didn't think all of the Day class girls would go straight back to their dorms. I mean, really... Those girls would probably kill for a chance to get as close as I had gotten with the Night class. Kinda like how I could go for a Klondike bar right about now... Man, I made myself hungry! Tomorrow was, seriously, gonna suck.<p>

Anyways, I was still doing my patrols with Yuuki. The school was, to put it bluntly, huge! I was afraid I might still get lost. Plus, she didn't mind my hanging around. We were standing on top of one of the lower parts of the school roof. Even though we weren't up too high, we could still see plenty of the school campus. It was very beautiful from our angle. The darkness added a more mysterious appeal to the woods surrounding the school. I could see how green and lush the trees were where they stood almost as tall as the school. I could hear the fountain I had noticed from my first day of classes, bubbling out of sight from our perch. The combination of scents smelled delightful; the water from the fountain, the musty smell from the dirt, the scent of pine in the air...

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts, hearing something is the distance. I didn't know what it was, it was too far away to tell. I turned towards Yuuki, whispering, "Yuuki-san!" She looked at me. "I heard something over there." I pointed in the direction I had heard the sound. She nodded and we both jumped from the roof, into the trees._ I feel like a monkey..._

We finally came to a stop on a sturdy branch when we spotted two girls huddled together on the ground. I vaguely heard one say something about getting pictures of the Moon dorm students. I sighed, _Figures._

Quickly, Yuuki jumped back, grabbing the tree as she fell, and swung herself to the ground, landing in front of the girls. I followed shortly after, jumping forward and landing on the ground, knees bent. Yuuki began scolding the girls about how dangerous it was at night. They actually looked a little frightened. I bet they would have been terrified if it had been Zero that caught them. I inwardly smiled at the thought.

Halfway through her scolding, she stopped mid-sentence, turned, grabbing the staff she had strapped to her leg and pointed it towards the bushes that was behind her a second ago.

"Who's there?" She yelled, gripping her staff harder.

The girls stared, confused. I turned to where Yuuki was facing, slightly confused. I hadn't heard or sensed anything unusual. I held my hands on my hips and, what I hoped was, a small glare in my eyes, trying to seem intimidating. Upon seeing Adiou and Akatsuki, I felt myself relax slightly. Not completely letting my guard down, I knew something wasn't right.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan, Jazz-chan." Aidou began, walking towards us. He stopped in front of Yuuki, who still had her staff raised.

"Aidou-sempai," she began, glaring at the blonde, "if you lay even one finger on these girls, I'll-"

"You misunderstand, Yuuki-chan." Aidou interrupted. He tilted his head giving her a curious glance. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Confused, I looked at Yuuki to see if she had. I noticed she was confused as well. However, I couldn't see anything give away that she had been injured.

Aidou then procceded to grab one of Yuuki's hands, pulling it from the grip she had on her staff and laying it palm up. It was then that Yuuki and I noticed what Aidou meant when he asked if Yuuki hurt herself. She had gotten a scratch on the palm of her hand.

Realizing what was happening, I quickly tried to get to Yuuki only to have been stopped by Akatsuki wrapping on arm around my waist and grabbing one of my wrists with his free hand. I struggled, pushing on his arm around my waist with my only availible hand and trying to yank my other out of his hand. It was useless seeing how he was much stronger than me.

"Let me go!" I yelled, kicking my feet at his legs. With each contact, he barely bugded. I tried turning my face to him, giving him a glare. He just looked at me and shook his head at me, indicating he wasn't letting me go anytime soon.

"Stop it, Aidou-sempai!" I turned back, hearing Yuuki's scream. The girls behind Yuuki were literally shaking where they stood. When they saw the blondes fangs, they promptly screamed and fainted.

I returned my attention to the situation at hand... well, my hand. Even thought I knew it was futile, I continued my struggling, yelling at Aidou when he took Yuuki's staff out of her hand and put an arm around her shoulders, asking for more blood.

Our cries were cut short, however, when Yuuki was suddenly pulled from Aidou's grip, with a gun aimed at his head.

"Zero!" I sighed, relieved.

Hearing his name, the said boy glanced in my direction, glaring upon seeing Akatsuki. Slowly, I was put on my feet. I could feel my body tingle when he released his hold. Quickly, I made my way to where Zero had Yuuki behind him, asking her if she was alright when I got there.

"Drinking blood on school grounds is prohibited." I heard Zero say. I looked back, noticing Akatsuki now standing behind Aidou.

"It was only a taste." Aidou remarked, licking his lips. _I wouldn't do that if I were you..._

_~BANG~_

"Th-that was scary..."

I carefully opened my eyes, having closed them when the shot went off. I looked over at Aidou. He was hunched down on his knees with his hands covering his ears, his eyes wild with fear.

I raised an eyebrow, amused. He had gone from creepy vampire to a scared seven year old. Of course, being shot at would do that.

"Could you lower your weapon?"

But then again, Kaname could too.

"K-Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki said. She looked much more relieved now that he was here.

Making his entrance, he calmly walked towards Aidou. "I'll take care of them." He said to Zero, grabbing onto the back of Aidou's shirt. "I'm sure the Chairman will want a report about this. Is that alright with you, Kiryu-kun?"

Zero was silent for a moment, probably assessing his choices. Deciding, he hid his gun inside his jacket. "Take them with you, Kuran-sempai."

Kaname nodded, "Kain." Said man froze. "What, exactly, were your intentions?"

The red-head looked disgruntled. "I were merely assuring her safety." He replied.

I could feel heat rush to my face from the comment. _Did he really just say that?_

"And you could not do that same with Yuuki?" Akatsuki looked on dejectedly. "You are responible for this as well." Kaname finished. He looked at the girls that were sitting on the ground, leaning against each other, unconcious. "As for them, we'll have their memories earsed."

Hearing rustling, I looked back to see a girl drop from the trees. She knealt by the girls and put a hand to their heads. Soon, a purple glow shone from her hand as she worked on earsing their memories of the night.

"I'm sorry if this has brought up bad memories, Yuuki." I heard Kaname say.

"Ah... No, it's fine." She responded. I looked at her to see her gripping her hand behind her back.

Suddenly, I was pulled back as someone had grabbed my hand. I quickly spun around to see Zero dragging me and Yuuki away from the others.

"Hey! Zero!" Yuuki began.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"It smells too much like blood." He remarked. "It was making me sick."

I looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. Yuuki hadn't had bleeding that much. Could Zero just not handle blood well?

He then stopped, letting go of our hands and undoing his tie to temporarily use around Yuuki's hand. "Them being attracted to the smell of blood is proof of how much like animals they really are." He muttered before walking away.

Yuuki and I stood staring as Zero hurriedly walked away. I chanced a glance at Yuuki to see her watching Zero with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yuuki-san?" I questioned, pulling her out of whatever thoughts she had.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we go to the Chairman's office. To make our report." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

She nodded, giving a small smile. And soon, we were off, on our way to the Chairman's office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry. its kind of a crappy ending but i couldn't think of how to end the chapter :/ oh well, it works, i guess. Anyways, it's a little longer :D I really wanted to give you all something to read seeing as I'll be on vaca starting Mon and i won't be able to update. i'm also gonna warn you now, school starts the Tuesday AFTER vaca so there might be delays with updating. :/ I think everyone agrees that school sucks but it's gotta be done. That's all I got ;) see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'mmmm baaaaaaaack lol howdy :3 i'm just gonna get stright to the point... i've been back for like 2-3 days? something like that and lets face it -_- i'm just lazy... BUT i did get somethin up soooo hopefully this makes up for it even tho its short. i gotta get off soon cuz of school tomorrow T-T plz mommy don't make me goooooo! Ahem ignore that... hehehe**

**Ashj: dude... i love you X3 lol i'm glad you really friggin love it cuz i have no idea what im doing lol well kinda :p and yes i totally agree with you! tis my plan all along**

**xIamYoux: thank you! my vaca was awesome! i didn't get to see any bears tho so im sad :( my mom and sis did tho! wish i could have seen their faces lol i thought i was gonna get mauled by one tho :/ it was dark and i was walkin by myself! T-T my family left me... O.o my bro saw one too! why cant i see one! ummm ... anyway...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since everyone's little 'encounter'. It's been relatively peaceful, actually. Kaname's probably keeping them on a short leash. I laughed at the thought of Aidou on a leash. He would go crazy.<p>

After Zero had stormed off somewhere, Yuuki and I had gone to the Chairman's office so we could report everything that had happened. He was obviously concerned when we told him about the girls that were there, but I seriously think he flipped out when Yuuki told him it was because she got injured. He, literally, went flying around the room screaming something about Yuuki dying. Talk about exaggrating...

We were able to leave soon after, however, when we convinced him that it was only a scratch and she wasn't going to die. When we got out, I told her to get herself cleaned up a bit and that I would take another look around campus to be sure no other students had snuck out.

***Flashback***

I had been walking out in the woods with no sign of others when I heard rustling come from some bushes to my left. I stopped and looked over seeing if whoever was there would come out. When no one did, I crept over trying not to scare them away. I pulled the bushes back quickly to find...

_A deer?_

Said creature was looking at me, startled. _Like a deer caught in headlights. _I thought. It was relatively smaller than what I thought it would be and it didn't have any antlers. "Must only be a baby." I said out loud. Realizing its situation, it quickly scampered off, most likely back to its mother.

"What are you doing?"

I think I might have jumped out of my skin. I turned, nearly falling in the process, to see none other than Akatsuki Kain standing where I had been walking before.

"God! You scared me." I breathed, putting a hand to my heart in the hopes of slowing it down.

He tilted his head slightly in response.

Noting I didn't answer his question, I stated, "I was taking one last look around campus for any students. I haven't found anyone, but I found a deer." I pointed behind me where it had disappeared.

He nodded, staring off behind me.

"So..." I said, breaking the silence. "Aren't you suppose to be in class?" I mentally kicked myself, _Nice, Jazz. Way to make it MORE awkward._

He looked back at me, raising an eyebrow. "They ended a while ago." Was his response.

"Oh."

Silence enveloped us again. Not knowing what to say, I turned to leave when Akatsuki spoke.

"I'm sorry about ealier."

I turned back to face him. He was looking downcast at the ground.

"It's alright." I said, not really knowing exactly what he was sorry about, but wanting to cheer him up anyway.

"I don't know why I didn't stop Hanabusa." He continued to himself. "It would have deffinently been the smarter thing to do." His brow furrowed in thought. "The thought never really crossed my mind. I only thought of keeping you out of harms way." He looked back up at me in confusion.

My heart skipped a beat. _What the hell is he talking about?_ I swallowed a lump that formed in my throat. _A better question is: Why is my body acting this way?_

He sighed, pulling me out of my thoughts, and shook his head. "Nevermind." He looked back at me, expressionless. "See you later." Then, he turned and walked off.

I stood dazed, watching him leave. _Again. What... The hell..._

***End Flashback***

I shook my head of my thoughts, pulling myself back to the classroom. The girls were all squealing in anticipation. The boys were all depressed. _What did I miss?_

"Well, tomorrow _is_ Valentines Day." I heard Yuuki say to Yori.

_Ooooh! That explains the boys..._

"It's not lik we're gonna get any, anyway." A boy behind me complained.

"Damn those Night class guys..." Another said.

"Are you guys going to give anyone chocolate?" I asked Yuuki and Yori, leaning forward to get a better look at them both.

"I'm not planning on it." Yori stated.

"I'm not really, either..." Yuuki said hesitantly.

"Then what's that?" Yori and I said, pointing in front of Yuuki. She looked down, quickly covering the chocolate recipe in front if her with her arms.

"I-it's not for that!" She stuttered.

"Then what's it for?" Yori asked, skepticly.

"Uumm"

"You know," I started. "Someone's been staring at us for a while." I finished, looking back to see Zero glaring at Yuuki.

"You're a Perfect, but you're still going to give him chocolate?" He questioned.

"I-it's not like that!" She defended.

"Right." I breathed.

"I don't even know if I'll give him anything." She finished, having not heard me.

"Really? To Kiryu-kun?" I heard someone say. I turned to see three girls all hudled together. The one in the middle blushing because of the others outburst.

"Hey. That's right! We still have Kiryu!" One of the boys that complained earlier said.

"Yeah! Good grades, good at sports." The other said.

Zero, haven heard, turned to glare at them.

"No good..."

"He's no good..."

I sweatdropped, _Zero..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: i am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about my last chapter! the ending was kinda suckish :/ anyway this chapter is like the continuation of last chapter then this chapter... even tho this one don't end much better... i donno i got to the end then i saw some freaky ass spider creepin and now i can't find the little terror! ... i think its under the lamp :/ well im not touchin that for a while**

**Ignore me. ENJOY**

* * *

><p>"That's why you need to be extra careful tomorrow." The Chairman said, finishing his mini-lecture.<p>

Tomorrow... Valentine's Day. It only comes once a year, but can still cause an uproar. It's the day you give chocolate to your crush and leaves those that are single depressed. Although, for the fangirls here at Cross Academy, it's probably more like 'Give-Chocolate-to-the-Guy-You-Like-and-Hope-He-Notices-You' Day.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. We had to be careful _because_ it was Valentine's Day. The Chairman was worried that the schools, ahem, _secret_ would get exposed by one of the girls. In all honesty, I wouldn't be surprised if it did happen the way these girls can get. Zero had opted to ban the whole thing, but the Chairman refused saying that it was an outlet for everyone. I just think their all insane...

I was pulled out of my thoughts (I really need to stop spacing...) when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Jazz-san," Yuuki said, tugging my sleeve again. "Time to go."

"Right!" I said, turning to follow her out the door, waving a slight goodbye to the Chairman.

* * *

><p>"Come on, people! Get back! It's not Valentine's Day, yet!" I yelled, pushing the girls trying to get past Yuuki and I with chocolate boxes in their grasp. Well, actually, they were trying to get past me. Yuuki had been overwhelmed and disappeared in the crowd. Poor girl.<p>

_At least Zero's group isn't a bother,_ I thought, turning to make sure. _Well, kinda._

Some of the girls were whispering to each other, glancing at Zero every so often. Others began pushing a helpless victim or two towards him for a distraction. Soon, a few girls gave up, taking action which involved flirting with Zero. I sweatdropped seeing their antics, but he just shook his head, not budging.

Having pushed back most of the squealing fangirls, I sighed when I sensed a few trying to sneak past. "Hey!" They jumped, stopping in their tracks. "What part of "get back" don't you understand?" I questioned, glaring at the almost escapees. They shrieked in fright, running back to their friends. "Thank you!" I exhaled exasperatedly, raking my hand through my hair. "Oh," I snapped my fingers. "I want Yuuki-san back, too." I said, remembering she had disappeared.

The unfortunate girl was pushed forward through the crowd, almost falling flat on her face if I hadn't caught her by the shoulders. I steadied her briefly before all the girls started screaming. The gates were open.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Yuuki and I yawned as we sat in the classroom. We had finished our lessons and were currently waiting for the teacher to dismiss us.

"Up all night again?" Yori asked from Yuuki's right, leaning slightly to see us both.

Not much had happened after the gates opened. It was one of the relativly normal days, execpt for the screaming. Although, Kaname had come back to talk to Zero. It wasn't even anything meaningful, just a "How are you feeling?". I could even feel someone staring at me, but I ignored it keeping to my task.

"Making chocolate?" I snapped out of my thoughts, hearing Yori.

"No." Yuuki and I said in unison.

"I'm not giving chocolate to anyone this year." I told Yori. "I haven't been here long enough to really give chocolate to anyone."

Yuuki nodded understandingly. "I was planning on making homemade chocolate, but it didn't go as planned so I just bought some instead." She said, bringing out a small green covered box.

"Alright, everyone. You may leave." The teacher said, waving his hand to signal our release.

"Hurry! Let's go before the Perfects!" One girl yelled to her friends, heading towards the exit.

"I wanna see Idol-sempai!" Another said.

"Wild-sempai!"

I narrowed my eyes, watching the girls run from the room before standing to leaving. Yuuki and Zero followed suit, leaving Yori behind.

* * *

><p>Using the time we had before the gates opened, Yuuki and I worked (with Yuuki telling me what to do) to set up miniature gates. They followed the path the Night class would take, each labeled with a name. In each gate held a line of girls so each person could take chocolate from their respective gates. As the Night Dorm's gate opened, we were making the finishing touches; having all the girls line up in the gate of who they wanted to give their chocolate to.<p>

"Time for the Valentine's Day celebration!" Yuuki said to the Night class. "It's a race to see who can get the most chocolate! Here are the rules: Go to the gate with your name. Only accept it if it's chocolate. Understand?" She fininshed, slightly glaring to prove her point.

"I want them all!" Aidou exclamed before running of to his gate.

"Wait! Aidou-sempai!"

"Aidou." The blonde stopped. "Mind your manners."

"Y-Yes, Kaname-sama."

I sweatdropped at Kaname's, metaphorical, leash on Aidou. The man was actually pretty scary.

"Alright, everyone! Begin!" Yuuki spoke, blowing a whistle to signal the "race" had started.

I watched as some of the boys went to their gates, accepting various boxes of chocolate. Aidou was all giddy again. From the chocolate or the girls I wasn't sure. Ichijou had been politely taking his chocolates before latching onto Shiki and dragging him to his gate. Kaname and Akatsuki were collecting theirs without any inccident.

I walked past the multiple gates, making sure everything was as it should be when I saw the Class Rep trying to give some chocolate to Ruka. I giggled at the sight. Sorry to say, but the Class Rep was out of his league.

Slowly, the Night class began to leave as their arms became fully with various sizes of boxes. As Kaname began to leave, I remembered Yuuki's chocolate. I looked at her to see her looking at Kaname solemnly. Unfortunately, for Yuuki (as always), some of the girls got through one of the gates, tripping and landing on her, pulling her to the ground. I closed an eye, watching the impact and noticed Yuuki's box of chocolate laying next to her. I quickly went over, grabbing her box while ignoring Yuuki's protests and taking off after Kaname.

"Kaname-sempai!" He turned to me as I stopped in front of him. "You dropped one." I said holding up the green package.

He took it out of my hand to look at it. "I'll take it. Thank you, Yuuki." He said, looking at Yuuki before turning back to head to class.

I watched, vaguely hearing what sounded like a "you're welcome" from Yuuki.

Soon, the girls started to leave as well, leaving us three Perfects. I noticed Zero staring at Yuuki before his eyes widened then walked away. Wondering what was wrong (and not wanting to put away the gates), I silently followed Zero. He soon stopped at a small barn, leaning on the door frame. I snooped around the side of the barn, debating whether I should ask him if anything was wrong when I heard him shout.

"I know you're there. Come out."

I frozed. _Did he notice me already?_

I sighed in relief when I saw a girl with brown pigtails come out of the trees behind Zero. _He hasn't noticed me yet._

"I-I just wanted... to give you this." She said tentatively, holding out a small box.

"Go away." He spoke softly.

"But I-"

"Go away!" He repeated so loudly that even I flinched.

_I think that's enough snooping for today._ I thought, following the girl's example and leaving Zero to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am soooooo not focused lol i've been sittin here the last few minutes messing with the line button ^-^ Anywhooos, I gots some explainin to dos O.o **

**ok the first week i was gone was because there was a death in the family (RIP my Grandpa T-T) and the whole week after i was depressed and didn't want to write. and then(i don't think if was a week) i was just lazy, however at one time i did have a computer issue... my grandma (that lives with me) like to 'fix' the computers, which, evidently does not actually help -_- anyways those are my excuses, believe what you will.**

**also i'd like to just say... WHY THE CRAP ARE ALL MY CHAPTERS SHORT! i'm sorry im really trying. its just when i first write them out they look longer then i put them on here and they're a little of 1,000 words. idk i shall do my best to (attempt) to make them longer! and hopefully move along the story ;)**

**so now i shall say: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>What was wrong with some people? I mean, they go one minute from how they normally act and then, all of the sudden... oh, I don't know, they're threatening everyone around them! Can I hit them? Just once?<p>

Sorry, I'm rambling. But what I say is true, no? Everyone, and by 'everyone' I mean Ruka, Aidou, Rima, Shiki, and Akatsuki, had been standing near a lake (there was a lake?) surrounding Zero, for reasons I didn't really care about at that time, when I had shown up.

And by 'show up', I mean I ran up behind Ruka, going to jump over her and landing a foot on the back of her head, knocking her over in the process, as I went to stand next to Zero. She quickly straightened herself, though, glaring at me the whole time.

"Ichijou-san said not to." I heard a voice -Shiki's- continue from where I interrupted. Apparently, they didn't really care that I had. Well, of course, except for Ruka.

"That's right, Hanabusa, Ruka." Another voice -Akatsuki's- said. That was two that didn't really want to be a part of this. Guess they were just following the crowd. Peer-pressure, I tell ya. He took a step toward Zero. "If Kuran-sempai finds out, he'll be mad. Kiryuu, you should-" Too late, either of us realized, Zero had grabbed Akatsuki by the shoulders, flipping him over his shoulder, resulting in Akatsuki landing on his back with a thump.

I stood, wide-eyed and gaping, at Zero. "What the hell are you doing, Zero!" Said man only gave me a quick glace before returning his attention back at the others.

"Come on, vampires." Zero smirked. "You came at a good time."

_The hell's that suppose to mean!_

"You..." Aidou gritted his teeth. Slowly, the ground began to change a translucent blue around his feet, spreading out to the lake. Akatsuki stood soon after having only been stunned by the toss, muttering under his breath, when suddenly, some of the leaves on the tree behind him burst into flame. I looked at the both of them, then at Zero. Were they seriously thinking about fighting!

"Wait!" I yelled, stepping in front of Zero. "It's against the rules to fight on school grounds! If you still wish to fight, I'll take you on!" Alright, here's where I have to admit I don't carry around a weapon. Don't get me wrong, I know how to use various weapons, however, I prefer hand-to-hand. Or kicking... Some people deserve a good kick.

I watched between Aidou and Akatsuki, seeing as they were the most dangerous at the time, waiting. Finally, Akatsuki's flames disappeared.

"Let's stop." He sighed, giving off a disheartened look.

"I guess." Aidou commented, shrugging. _Huh?_

"Yeah," Ruka continued. "I don't care anymore." Was it me or did I hear a bit of sarcasm in there? "Let's go back to class." She finished, turning away. The others followed her example. Akatsuki stayed behind for a minute just looking at me, with an expression I couldn't quite place, before, also, walking away to the classroom.

"And you!" I said, quickly, turning and pointing at Zero. "l repeat; what the hell were you doing? Did you want to get yourself killed?" Let's face it. In the short amount of time that I'd been here, Zero had become pretty much like my older brother. Quite literally. The only difference being my brother was irritating in an obnoxious sort of way and Zero being irritating in a mysterious sort of way. Although, however irritating they both were... I still love 'em.

Speaking of irritating, Zero never answered me. He just stared at me for a second before walking off. I tried to ask him where he was going, but he just shrugged me off, disappearing through the trees like he always does.

* * *

><p>I sighed as a walked around the outside of the school. I had given up on Zero, and still had yet to find Yuuki. Not like I was looking for her, but you know...<p>

I was walking around a corner, when I bumped into something. Thinking I turned too soon and ran into the brick wall instead, I rubbed my nose, going to give a glare (and maybe a few words) to the supposed wall when I noticed, it wasn't a wall. Oh, not at all. I ran into a person! I looked up to meet the eyes of Akatsuki. **(A/N: Honestly, did you expect anything different?)** I looked up, blinking, as he only looked down at me. He was freakin' _tall_! Realization dawned on me. I widened my eyes, taking a step back and bowing slightly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" I only heard a "Hn" as a reply. I kept my eyes on the ground, hiding my embarrassment, and the small blush that I felt forming across my checks.

"Why'd you do it?"

I shot my head up, forgetting my embarrassment, to look at him in confusion. "Why'd I do what?"

"Why did you say you'd fight us? Were you serious?" He gave me a look that screamed of disappointment. Disappointment at what, I couldn't tell you.

"What? No, of course not." I shook my head. "I was actually hoping you all would quit before it got that far. But if it came down to it; Yes, I would fight you." I finished.

He gave me a quizzical look, probably trying to determine if I actually would fight him if I really had to. He then gave me so small a smile I thought I imagined it. I blinked at him. That smile... It gave me an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. A good feeling. It made me hope that that smile was only for me. God, something is wrong with me!

"Oh, um, I-I," Great, now I'm stammering. "I s-should probably g-go. S-sorry." I bowed once more, hiding myself behind my hair, as I rushed around him. Something stopped me though. And that something was, surprisingly, warm. I turned back to see Akatsuki had grabbed me by my left wrist. He looking at me softly, like he wanted to tell me something, but didn't know how. "Yes?" I said promptly, trying to keep myself calm. He blinked once before letting go of my wrist, muttering a soft 'sorry', and turning his head away slightly. I furrowed my brow in confusion, hoping he'd change his mind, then deciding to leave him be and continued my way around the school grounds, wondering all the while what he might have wanted to tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

***NOTICE***

Sorry, but, unfortunatly, I'm holding off on this story for a while. Since last I updated, I've either been pressured with school or the computer has been taken. Plus I haven't finished the next chapter. -_-'

Anyway, this is just to let you know what's going on since it's been like 5 or 6 months... lol. Hopefully with the end of school coming up next month I'll update more. Please bear with me .

Thank you!


End file.
